A Reunion Story
by OnlyICan
Summary: Set in 2006. Anna and Robert have one drunken night that leads to Morning sickness and Swollen ankles, but how will the news affect them when they have already agreed to take things slow?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story ever! so be nice. It starts out in the summer of 2006 so no patrick and robin weren't commited to each other yet. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

'Over all it's had been a pretty decent day' thought Anna Devane as she sat at the bar of the metro court hotel restaurant, she had gotten up earlier than usual in order to gather evidence against Lorenzo Alcazar for Interpol and gotten one step closer in completing her mission here in Port Charles. She'd suspected that Mr. Alcazar was on to her but if he was he didn't let on about it. It didn't matter anyway as her job was only to gather enough evidence for Interpol to be able to open a full investigation based on his terrorist dealing. The only reason she even took the job was to be near Robin anyway she didn't real care if Interpol won the case or not. At lunch she had met with Robin at Kelly's and they had discussed . Anna knew Robin felt a lot more for the doctor than she was saying and told her daughter so.

Anna laughed to herself as she remembered how Robin had immediately denied any feelings she may be having for Patrick stating that he was to arrogant and self centered for her to even like him.

Just then the elevator doors opened and out stepped her ex-husband and ever present pain in thee ass. 'There goes my good day' she thought just as Robert spotted her and began to make his way towards the bar.

"bartender, martini dry and double the vodka" she said to the bartender, she was going to need alcohol if Robert was planning on badgering her on her case _again_.

"Well if it isn't my darling ex-wife" Robert said as he sat down on the stool next to her "Drinking alone are we?" he asked her with and arched brow and mischievous smirk.

"Robert don't you have anybody else to bother? Where's your little pregnant friend I'm sure she'd much rather be speaking to you right now" Anna replied with a sarcastic grin then downed her drink in one gulp.

"Jealous?"

"No"

"Well I don't see Mr. Dark and Armed here, what is he to busy getting innocent people killed to take the time out and have a drink with you?"

Anna signaled for another drink and Robert ordered scotch on the rocks. After taking a sip of her martini she said "Jealous ?"

"Maybe" that earned Robert a small laugh and smile. Then he leaned a little closer and said "but then I know you don't want him"

Anna smirked "is that so ?" she said after another sip of her drink

"mmhmm" replied Robert "not while I'm available at least" Robert then finished his drink while simultaneously ordering another one.

"you know I don't remember you being this arrogant, or did you just get more so in the land of the dead?" said Anna with just a hint of sarcasm

"hey that was a cheap shot!... I've always been this arrogant"

Anna laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Speaking of arrogant, I spoke with Robin today about Patrick"

"o yeah? what did she say?" asked Robert while he stole the olive out of Anna's empty martini glass and bit into it.

"She's determined to not like him but she does and when I called her out on it she denied it and said he's too arrogant and self-centered for her to be with him"

Robert nodded and seemed to be lost in thought then he replied "so in other words she's fallen for him but doesn't know it yet"

Anna gulped down the rest of her most recent martini and nodded her head yes "exactly"

Luke walked up to the two of them sitting at the bar "Well well well look who we have here," he said as he took the stool on the other side of Anna.

"Hi Luke" said Anna

"Spencer did Tracy kick you out?" Joked Robert

"Spanky and I are getting along just great thank you, I'm just here to speak with my niece Caroline about something but as per usual she's late" replied Luke who looked at his watched then ordered a scotch from the bartender.

"Who's Caroline?" asked Anna

Luke opened his mouth to speak but Robert beat him to "Luke's favorite niece"

"Ha! Don't listen to him Devane. Caroline and I have a special relationship it's kind of love hate but without the love part. She's Bobbie long lost daughter"

Anna fiddled with her glass while trying to remember Bobbie mentioning a daughter "Bobbie never mentioned another daughter"

"It's a long story, one that I don't feel like getting into at the moment" said Luke as he once again checked his watch for the time and looked around the restaurant in search for Carly.

"yea I know a thing or two about long-lost relatives" said Anna referring to the number of relatives she accumulated since her last stay in Port Charles.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes, 1 martini and 2 scotch's later Anna decided to call it a night.

"it was… nice tonight. Good to see that age hasn't made you completely insufferable" said Anna as she gathered up her purse and room key.

"See I can be good sometimes. How about I walk you to your room? I mean with this mob infested town who knows what can happen to a beautiful lady on her own" suggested Robert with a look in his eye he reserved just for Anna.

Anna was about to say no but settled for a small objection "Im perfectly capable of getting to my room on my own without being shot besides its right downstairs not across town"

"Maybe but I'll walk you to your room just incase" Robert stood up and paid for the drinks then directed them towards the elevators.

Not in any mode to argue Anna let him have his way. As they waited for the elevator Anna felt him staring at her, she turned her head to find that her suspicions were true "what?" she asked

"Nothing" he said and quickly averted his eyes.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside and Anna hit the button for the 6th floor.

"So why aren't you staying with Mac? I'm sure he'd let you stay at his house after all we did buy it" Said Robert as he leaned up against the wall of the elevator with Anna standing directly in front of him.

"My agency paid for the room and all expenses here so I couldn't very well tell them no"

"A HA! I knew you were working undercover"

Anna rolled her eyes and lied "its standard all the agents are allowed one vacation where the agency pays for all their expenses. Any other trips your on your own"

"I've never heard of that before" Said Robert with a skeptical look on his face.

Before Anna could reply the doors opened and in walked a man who looked to be about mid-fifties with short light hair. He smiled at Anna "Hi"

Anna was about to say hello when she felt Robert pulled her by the waist towards him. He kept both his hands around her waist while Anna tried to keep a straight face at the possessiveness Robert was showing.

The doors opened at the 12th floor and the man stepped off, Anna laughed with Robert's arms still wrapped around her "What the hell was that ?"

"He's to old for you" Robert said looking Anna straight in the eye

Maybe it was the alcohol or the lack of space that was currently between them but Anna was finding it hard to remember all her reasons for not wanting Robert back, "he's probably the same age as you or maybe a little younger" she said leaning in a little closer to him.

Robert lowered his voice "theres an exception to every rule"

The elevator doors opened for the 6th floor and they both looked at the hallway then back at each other. Robert let go of Anna and they both walked out of the elevator to Anna's room.

Anna opened the door to her room and then turned around to find Robert leaning up against the wall "Do you want to.. um come inside ?"

Surprised at her invitation Robert had to look to make sure she wasn't joking "sure"

Once inside Anna felt herself getting kind of excited at the possibilities that tonight might bring. She walked over to the Balcony doors and opened them allowing fresh air to sweep into the room.

Robert looked around the room and smiled at the discarded clothing strewn around the place. It reminded him of when they first met and how Anna had annoyed him to no end by throwing all her clothing around their hotel room. He picked up her top from the previous day and placed it neatly on top of her bed then sat down on the long couch.

With a grin he said "you know you haven't changed a bit"

Anna walked over from her spot by the balcony doors and sat down next to Robert "o yeah? why do you say that?"

"I seem to remember a messy hotel room just like this one from our first mission together"

"Are you calling me slob Robert?" Asked Anna with a slight smile and raised brow.

"A pretty slob"

Anna laughed and raised a hand to playfully swat him on the chest but Robert caught her by the wrist half way. She leaned in close to his ear and said in a low whisper "maybe I like messy rooms" she leaned back and grinned sexily at him then got up and went to stand outside on the balcony.

After Robert managed to regain his composure, he followed Anna outside and found her leaning on the edge with her back facing him, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and leaned in to her ear and huskily whispered "admiring the view?". It was enough to send a shiver racing down her spine

She felt her resolve slip as she turned in his arms and leaned her elbows on the balcony railing "beautiful isn't it?" she said then pointed towards the stars "the stars at night"

Staring straight into her eyes Robert replied while tucking a stray of hair behind her ear "absolutely breathtaking"

Robert traced the outside of her lips with his thumb and they parted slightly as his lips found hers.

Anna was amazed that at her age that her knees could still go weak with just one kiss but as his tongue glided over her lips looking for an entrance she accepted feeling her legs go to jelly. Robert tightened his hold around her waist pulled her closer to him, Anna placed her hands on his chest slowly letting them move upward wrapping around his neck. They stumbled back into the room with their lips never breaking contact. Somewhere between the balcony and the bed Robert shirt and belt had been discarded while his hands found her zipper and he pulled it letting her dress fall to the ground in a pool around her feet.

They lay back onto the bed with Anna on her back and Robert resting his head on his elbow laying next to her. With his free hand he traced a line down from her neck through the center of her chest to her navel then followed with feather light kisses to same areas as low moan escaped Anna's lips.

Any remaining clothes were shed in record time with their hands moving over each other as if exploring forgotten territory. Their bodies formed together in perfect synch like they had never been apart.

The last thought that ran through Anna's mind before she fell asleep in Robert's arms was that today had turned out to be a really good day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is Chatpter 2 the morning after.**

* * *

Robert woke up first the next morning, as he lay on his back with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Anna he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time he woke up with her in his arms. It seems like a lifetime ago now, and in some ways, it was. Now here they were almost 30 years later with one kid and two marriages between them it was almost as if they had come full circle.

Anna began to stir pulling Robert out of his thoughts. "morning luv" he said to her while moving the hair out of her face.

It took a few seconds for Anna to realize where she was and who she was with but then last night came back to her and she smiled at the memory of Robert in the elevator. She looked up at him to find a small smile on his face and kissed him softly on the lip before sitting up facing him with her legs crossed and the sheet covering her "morning, I think we should talk"

"I don't want to talk" Robert said then playfully tugged at the sheet she had wrapped around her torso.

Trying to stay serious Anna tightened the sheet around her and said "yes, well I do Robert this doesn't change anything you know. I am still quite angry at you. And I mean you have to feel some way towards me right?"

Giving up on trying to get Anna to have sex again Robert sat up leaning his back against the head board. "I don't understand"

"Well it's not complicated Robert, do you blame me for all those years you had to spend protecting me and robin? I mean if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to right? Do.. do you hate me for it Robert?" To Robert Anna had never looked more vulnerable than right now. He took one her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye

"No Anna I don't blame you for anything and I don't hate you" then trying to lighten the mood he said "I mean after the mind blowing sex we had last night how could you even think that?"

Anna smiled and felt her cheeks turn red as she remembered the previous night "well its been my experience that you can have 'mind blowing sex' and still not like the person at all"

"Well this isn't one of those cases. It has occurred to me that maybe I should blame you but I cant and I don't want to because I know what it's cost you. So there does that answer your question?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good now onto playtime" Robert said then pulled Anna onto his lap and placed a kiss on her lips

"We still have a lot more to talk about Robert" said Anna trying to stay focused on their discussion

Robert flipped her onto her back and whispered while leaning in close on top of her "later"

* * *

Three hours later 'playtime' was over and Robert had gone home to the Quartermaines to change. Anna was straitening up her room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Bobbie Spencer on the other side of it.

A little surprised Anna said "Bobbie Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget we had plans for lunch at noon" said Bobbie who stepped into the room taking in the messy bed and clothes by the balcony doors. "When you didn't show I figured I would come up here to see if you were here."

Anna smacked her hand lightly to her forhead as she vaguely remembered making plans to have lunch with her old friend "o my god I'm so sorry I completely forgot. Give me 20 minutes and ill be ready" she then went into the bathroom to get ready.

Bobbie sat down on the couch to wait for Anna when she spotted a men's marina poking out from under the chair. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it and inspected it. She remembered seeing Anna sitting at the bar last night with her brother and Robert. She wondered which of the two owned it.

15 minutes later Anna emerged from the bathroom ready for lunch to find a waiting Bobbie sitting on her couch "Okay I'm ready"

Bobbie stood up holding the undershirt behind her "late night last night huh?"

Confused as to how Bobbie would know that she replied "o yeah it was. Are you ready?"

"mmhmm, so I saw you at the bar last night" Bobbie said barely able to hide her smile

"ah okay.. Why do I feel like I am about to get caught for something?" The smug look on Bobbie's face told Anna that she definitely knew something that she shouldn't, at least not yet.

Anna's eyes widen in shock when Bobbie pulled the marina from behind her back and held it up for Anna to see "I found this under your chair" This time Bobbie had to restrain herself from laughing at Anna's shocked face "Someone got laid last night"

Anna grabbed the shirt and hid it in one of her dresser draws while Bobbie laughed. "Nothing is funny"

Bobbie wiped a tear from her eye after she managed to control her laughter "You would be laughing to if you saw the look on your face. You looked like you just got caught having sex by a nun."

Anna opened the door to her hotel room and ushered Bobbie outside "o hush"

"So..." said Bobbie when they stepped into the elevator

"So what?"

"Who was it?"

"None of your business" replied Anna matter-of-factly

Bobbie feigned a hurt expression "o come on Anna I thought we were friends"

"Fine I'll tell you but if a word of it gets back to my daughter I'll know it was you"

Bobbie smiled "I promise I won't say a thing"

"It was Robert"

Bobbie only response was a look that said I knew it and a nod of approval.

* * *

Robert walked downstairs after his long shower looking for Alice but instead he found Luke and Tracy arguing in the foyer.

"Luke there is $75,00 missing from my bank account! Do you want to explain to me where it went?" Asked a fuming Tracy

"Calm down spanky I took the money to buy us a vacation in the Caribbean you'll love it three weeks away from this madhouse, sipping drinks under the sun-"

"I'm not going any where with you!" Screamed Tracy

"Now now Tracy wasn't it you who told Luke that he had to fulfill his husbandly duties in the markums? Don't be angry now just because Spencer's following YOUR orders." Said Robert with a mocking grin as he made his way down the steps.

"Who asked you!" Tracy then faced Luke and said "Luke Spencer if I don't get every cent of my money back by tonight I am having you arrested for theft" Then she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

"She's in a little bit of a bad mood" Said Luke

"Yeah I can tell. Have you seen Alice?"

"Nope not since this morning when she and I saw you run up to your room." Answered Luke with a questioning look on his face "Late night?"

Robert smiled and nodded his head "I uh.. got lost"

Luke laughed "I didn't know you could get lost in Anna's bed"

"Hey! Not a word to any body"

Luke raised his hands in mock surrender "You won't hear a peep from me"

"Good now help me find Alice"

The duo found Alice about 10 minutes later. Robert pulled her aside and asked "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you have cook make some frozen Italian ices for me? Preferably lemon"

Both Alice and Luke were confused and a little surprised at his request. "Um sure" replied Alice.

"Thanks" then Robert walked back to his room.

As he closed his room door he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anna's number

"Hello" answered Anna after the third ring

"Meet me in the park at about 5pm by the gazebo"

"Um okay should I bring any thing?"

"Nope just yourself"

"Alright 5 then" said Anna and then she ended the call.

Robert smiled to himself as he remembered their conversation as he was leaving her hotel room this morning.

_Anna stood in her robe by the end of the couch with a cup of hot coffee in her hands while Robert was putting his shoes on._

"_So what does all this mean?" She asked_

_Robert looked up at her from his spot on the chair "I don't know. What do you want it to mean?"_

_A little annoyed Anna said "Oh Robert stop it we aren't in the 5th grade"_

_He smiled and stood up "I know, 5th graders don't do what we just did" he joked then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her "I hope this means that we can try again but I'll understand if you don't want to" _

_Anna set her coffee cup down on the end table and pretended to fix Robert's collar "we still have a lot to talk about you know"_

"_I know" replied Robert_

"_I think I like the idea of us, together again, but I think we should take it slow you know? Get to know each other again" she said then stretched up onto her tip toes and left a lingering kiss on his lips._

"_mmhmmm, as long as we get to keep doing that"_

_Anna giggled as Robert bent his head and kissed her deeply before letting go of her and walking towards the door._

"_How about tonight?" Asked Robert _

"_Tonight what" countered Anna _

"_Tonight we talk. About everything"_

_Anna smiled _"_Sure. Call me"_

_Robert gave her a quick kiss before going to catch the elevator. Closing the door again Anna sighed and smiled at the last 24 hours._

He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Anna everything that had happened in the last 14 years but he knew that if he didn't they wouldn't stand a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna reached the park at 5:08pm and decided to take her time walking to the gazebo. On her way there she came across her daughter and Patrick having a nice dinner on the grass.

"Well Hello there you two" Said Anna surprising them from behind

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question but then I already know the answer" She turned slightly and faced Patrick "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise Robin and prove to her that I am not a complete idiot" Answered Patrick

"It's lovely" Anna smiled at him then turned her attention back to Robin

"Mom you look nice, I find it hard to believe that your walking around the park looking for a date?"

Anna laughed "Thank you and I'm not but I do have to get going so I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" She said looking at Robin for confirmation then looked at the food and Patrick and thought better of it "on second thought we better make that lunch" she laughed even harder when Robin threw a grape at her "Bye!"

Anna walked quickly through the park to the gazebo where she spotted Robert before he saw her. Quietly she snuck up on him from behind and pretended to hold him at gunpoint "Give me all your money"

If she didn't know what signs to look for she would have missed when Robert jumped a little bit but he quickly recovered and decided to play along "Well I don't have money but I do have this surprise and you can have it but you'll have to explain to my girlfriend why I don't have anything here for her"

Walking around him into the gazebo Anna asked "Aren't you a little too old for a girlfriend?"

"Maybe but being too old has never stopped me from doing anything before" Robert answered before pulling out a chair for her to sit the table.

Anna sat down across from Robert and he pulled the lid off of the container in the middle of the table

"Oh Robert you remembered!"

"Well how could I forget"

"I haven't had a lemon ice in years" Anna smiled then picked up a spoon and tasted the icy. "mhmm" leaning over the table she planted a lemon flavored kiss on his lips "thanks"

Robert licked his lips before replying "anytime" they both began to eat the Italian ice when Robert decided that he didn't want to waste any more time "so tell me what you want to know"

Anna set down her spoon and stared at it "Well it first I thought I didn't want to know, then I thought I did but now I just want you to answer one question for me" she looked up at him staring straight into his eyes making sure he knew how serious she was "why didn't you come back? After the WSB let you go, why didn't you let us know that you're were alive?"

Robert sighed and stood up, he walked towards the railings and looked up into the sky with his back facing Anna "I had just gotten back from a mission I didn't even have to time to clean up, a couple guards came into my room and told me that I was wanted at headquarters. When we got there, they had me in the conference room for about an hour before anybody came in. They handed me my file, it detailed everything I had done, every mission they sent me on since that damn boat explosion. Then they told me that I was free that I had a friend from up top that managed to pull a couple strings. 'Congratulations Scorpio, you're a free man'" Robert let out a humorless laugh "And they just walked out like it was a everyday thing. I sat there for about ten minutes before I opened the file and I read it over and over for hours until I realized that I was no better then the people I had once made it my life goal to destroy, I was one of them Anna. I had killed because I was told to, I had destroyed lives because I was beneficial to the case, it made me sick to my stomach. That night I sat up in bed holding a picture of you and Robin, it was recent of the two of you in Paris having coffee at some no name café and I realized that the man that you guys remembered was dead and he had been dead for a long time. I was different, I couldn't remember the last time I genially smiled or laughed, I had been isolated for so long that it was hard for me to even interact with other people, I was violent one minute and calm the next and inside I just felt hollow, like there was nothing left for me and I hated it. I didn't want you to see me like that, I didn't want Robin to look at me and wonder where her dad went and I didn't want Mac to look at me like some animal." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he didn't say anything for a whole minute and just when Anna thought he might be finished he began. "So that's when I set out to change those things about me and little by little it worked but there was still something wrong. So I decided that I wanted to help people and I joined the Medical Rescue Agency." He took a deep breath "and ah I think you know the rest" he turned around to face Anna who had been sitting quietly the whole time "Anna I need you to know that I was planning on coming back, I was never going to let you guys believe that I was dead for the rest of your lives"

Anna sniffled and wiped a tear that had managed to escape from her eyes "I believe you " she got up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He hugged her back holding her tight to him. "oh Robert I'm so sorry for how cold I was being to you" she hit him lightly on the chest with her fist "why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask" replied Robert

Anna looked up at him and let out a small laugh "I guess I didn't, but gosh Robert don't you know that even if you had grown fangs and drank blood we would have still welcomed you back with open arms? You have to know that."

"Maybe that's true Anna but the person that I was it would have changed the way you guys looked at me and I didn't want that. I wanted to be the hero that Robin remembered, the husband that you loved and the brother Mac used to look up to, I needed to become Robert Scorpio again and I have."

* * *

Patrick was telling Robin about the first time he drove a racecar when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. "And that's when an elephant drove up next time me and handed me a beer"

"O wow that's wonderful" Robin said distracted by her own thoughts

"Okay Robin seriously what's going on" Patrick asked while turning her head to face him.

Robin blinked "I'm sorry?"

"you've been dazed and distracted for the last half hour. I bet you haven't even heard a word I said"

"Oh Patrick I'm sorry its just that.. well.. don't you think it was kind of strange that my mom was dressed so nicely for a walk in the park?"

Patrick thought about it for a moment "I think she said she had somewhere to go"

"Yeah but where? Do you think she has a date? But with who?"

"Maybe, your moms pretty hot" Answered Patrick, Robin then punched him in the arm "Ow! I mean for a mom" Robin gave him a look that said stop talking but he continued "Look all I'm saying is that maybe she got asked out it's not a farfetched idea" Patrick seemed lost In thought then added "come to think of it she has been spending a lot of time with Lorenzo Alcazar"

Robin's head shot up in surprise "What!"

"Yeah I see them sometimes on the docks or at the metro court they're always smiling and stuff"

A little annoyed that Patrick knew this before she did Robin asked "Why didn't you tell me!"

He shrugged "I didn't think it was any of our business, just like I didn't tell you that your dad's been spending a lot of time with Skye"

"How do even know all of this?"

Patrick shrugged again "I don't know, I get out a lot"

"Yeah I bet you do" Replied Robin with sarcasm

"hey!" said Patrick then he pulled her down on top of him "I take offense to that"

Robin smiled as Patrick kissed her neck "you should"

* * *

Robert and Anna were sitting on the grass just outside the gazebo eating the rest of the Italian ice that was between them.

"I love the stars" said Anna

"mmhmm?"

"Yeah, all those year when I had no memory and Bart and I were living in Canada. I would sometimes sneak outside when he was sleeping and just lie in the grass and look at the stars. They used to amaze me you know? How they were kind of sprinkled across the sky but still made a pattern" Anna ate the last bite of the icy and then put her spoon down

Robert looked up at the sky "Yeah it is amazing"

Anna wiped her mouth with a napkin "Where did you find a vendor to sell you so much Lemon ice?" she asked

Robert looked back towards her "I didn't" at Anna's confused look he said "I asked Alice to ask Cook to make some, turns out she's pretty good at it."

Anna smiled and moved the empty container out of her way "You know Scorpio" she said as she moved to straddle his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck she murmured against his lips "you do have a couple redeeming qualities"

She kissed him passionately and Robert kissed her back hungrily. He brought his hands to her hips but as the kiss grew more intense and heated his hands moved south gripping her ass and pulling her closer to him.

The only reason their lips broke contact was because of the heavy need for oxygen. Anna bit her lip and leaned in close to his ear "Robert"

"yeah?" replied Robert before planting a series of kisses from her ear to her neck line

"Take me back to the hotel" she looked into his eyes and saw pure lust in his baby both stood up and began to make their way back to the Metro Court.

They got back to Anna's hotel room in record time. She opened her door then turned and kissed Robert deeply still tasting the Italian ice on his tongue, he tried to make his way into the room but she stopped him by putting one hand on his chest and taking one step backwards.

"Goodnight"

"What?" asked a confused Robert

"Goodnight Robert, I have to wake up early tomorrow" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Robert stood outside her room door shocked for about 2 minutes before turning around and going back home to the Quartermaines.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna woke up early the next morning and managed to gather enough evidence against Lorenzo Alcazar to finish her mission. She was on her way to her hotel room when she spotted Robin coming out of the elevator in yesterday's clothing. Anna smiled to herself and walked over to her.

"Hello daughter of mine"

Robin jumped and looked around to find her mother standing next to her "Mom Hi!" She said giving her mom a hug "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well shouldn't I be asking you that question? Let me guess Patrick needed help getting into bed and then you fell in with him?" Anna asked with a knowing smile

Robin blushed "I'll tell you all about it at lunch are we still on?" when Anna nodded, she said "Okay how bout I meet you at the bar upstairs at about 12:30ish?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then" Anna then proceeded to her hotel room where sent the rest of her evidence against Alcazar to Interpol for examination.

Stepping into the shower she let the hot water run down her back while she contemplated what to do about her situation. She knew she couldn't be off on assignment all the time if her and Robert were going to have a chance at being together again but she liked her job and didn't necessarily want to give it. She thought back to when they were first married and Robert had insisted that she retire from the WSB, and she figured he would want her to settle in Port Charles with him. She wondered if she was ready to give up her job for him or if she ever would again.

* * *

Robert was at the haunted star when he got the idea to shut the place down for him and Anna that night. He was about to discuss it with Luke when Tracy walked in.

"Luke Spencer where is my money?" Tracy said as she walked down the steps into the casino

"SpankyBuns! I missed you last night you know the chair in my office did a horrible job on my back" replied Luke

"Well then maybe you should have came home last night and gave me my money" Shot Tracy

Robert cleared his throat "If I can object this little mating ritual you two have in place I have something I need to tell the two of you" when they both looked back at him he continued "the haunted star will be closed tonight for a private party"

"Who's party is it?" asked a skeptical Tracy

"Mine"

"No not until I get all seventy-five thousand of the dollars you" she said pointing towards Luke "stole from me"

"So does that mean you don't want to vacation with me in the Bahamas?" asked Luke with a mock sad face

"Not on your life Husband!" She then grabbed her purse and stormed out of the casino leaving and slightly miffed Robert and Luke behind.

"Hey you need to get her the money soon" said Robert turning to face Luke

"What's the big rush? And what's this about a private party? You planning on playing a couple rounds of strip poker with that sexy ex-wife of yours?" Asked Luke while pouring himself a drink from the bar.

"That's none of your business" said Robert

"Yeah yeah yeah. But listen I got a plan to get the wifey's money back" Luke set down his drink and poured one for Robert.

"Why do I feel like I am about to get into some con with you" Robert gave Luke a skeptical looked then took a sip of his scotch.

"Your gonna love it look all we have to do is have a reopening for the haunted star-"

"that's it?"

Luke continued "and _then _we get robbed for every penny we got"

"It wont work"

"sure it will, look we get a couple of sonny's men to come in and pretend to rob the place they 'take' our income Tracy gets her money back and we split the profits 50/50"

Robert looked at Luke "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!"

"How about this, reopen the haunted star, con everybody out of their money, give out free pretzels so they'll get thirsty and raise the price on the drinks by the end of the night you'll have double 75 grand and we can still split to profits 50/50. Jeez Luke a 3yr old could have came up with that." Robert said before getting up and walking to the back office.

Luke thought about it for a moment then finished his drink before following Robert to his office.

* * *

Robin walked off of the elevator into the Metro Court Restaurant and immediately spotted her mother at the bar having a drink with Lorenzo Alcazar. 'Patrick was right' she thought as she made her way through the lunch crowd to her mom

"Mom" called Robin from a few feet away

Anna turned her head and saw Robin coming towards her "excuse me Mr. Alcazar but I have a lunch date with my daughter" she said as she got up just as Robin reached to the bar.

"No problem" Alcazar replied "Hello Robin"

"Hi"

Alcazar turned his attention back to Anna "I'll see you around Ms. Devane, have a nice lunch" Then he paid for the drinks and left mother and daughter standing by the bar.

Anna and Robin found a table and sat down across from each. Anna opened a menu "I'm famished"

"Are you dating Lorenzo Alcazar?"

Anna looked up at Robin surprised and a little bit confused "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, your dating Alcazar aren't you mom?"

Deciding to have a little fun with her Anna said "You don't like him?"

"I'm sure he's a very nice person mom but he is also a crime lord! You know the kind of lord that gets innocent people killed and break the law for 'business'"

Anna shrugged and stifled a laugh "Yeah I know but he's reallyyyy good in bed"

"EW! I don't want to know that" Robin shook her head "Just proceed at your own risk"

Anna laughed "Okay _mom_"

* * *

That night Robert knocked on Anna's hotel room door and when she answered the door she was greeted with a bouquet of a dozen perfectly cut red roses and Robert dressed in a dark gray suite.

"Oh Robert these are beautiful" she said before taking the flowers from him and leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady" he said as he entered her suite and sat down on the couch

Anna filled a vase with water and put the flowers in it "Why are you all dressed up?" she asked

"We have dinner reservations in thirty minutes Anna and your still in your robe, I called you almost 3 hours ago and told you to be ready" replied Robert a little irritated that she wasn't at least dressed yet.

Anna stood in front of Robert and fiddled with the belt on her robe "I don't wanna go out tonight" then she pulled at the belt effectively undoing the knot and let the robe fall the ground around her feet. Robert immediately felt the stirring in his pants as he looked up at Anna clad in lace panties and matching bra. She sat on his lap moving her hands over his chest working at the buttons. "Let's stay in tonight" she leaned in close and whispered against his lips "and I promise I won't make you go home early" before kissing deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Anna moved quietly around her hotel room while packing her bags. She had told Robin yesterday at lunch that she was going to be away on assignment for a couple weeks but had yet to tell Robert of her plans. She had wondered how he would react to her being away for so long after they had just decided to get back together and if this would affect their reunion. She suddenly felt someone staring at her and turned to find Robert sitting up in bed very much awake.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" She asked while making her way over to the bed and sitting down next to him

"Where are you going?"

"Home" At Roberts confused look she added "Home to my flat in Paris so I can drop of all these bags and then I'm off Istanbul for my next assignment"

"In Turkey? For how long?"

"A few weeks"

Robert frowned and took one of her hands in his "are you coming back? After your assignment is over?" he asked

Anna gave him a quick kiss on the lips before replying "Of course I am I promised Robin I would"

Robert clasped their hands together and stared down at them "Is she the only reason your coming back?"

Anna smiled a little and then brought his face up to look him in the eyes "No, I'd like to see where this thing takes us. I was serious before when I said that I want us to get to know each other again Robert and we cant very well do that with a whole ocean of water between us at all times." Then she leaned in and kissed him passionately letting him know that she fully intended on returning to Port Charles when her assignment was over.

Anna felt his hands moving under her shirt and knowing what he had in mind she broke the kiss "Robert I have to get to the airport"

He moved in and kissed her neck "When is your flight"

Anna's eyes fluttered closed as she replied "Couple hours" then she felt Robert nibble on her ear lobe

"That's plenty of time" he said before kissing her hungrily muting any objections she might still have.

* * *

Hours later Robert and Robin were having a late lunch at Kelly's and Anna was safely on her flight back to Paris. They were discussing finding a new apartment for her to live in when Robin set down her fork and abruptly changed the subject.

"I need you to help me with something dad"

"You need your old dad to help you go apartment hunting? I'd be honored I just have to check my schedule first" Said Robert

Robin shook her head "No that's not it, thank you though for the offer"

Robert was confused as to what she needed help with "So what do you need help with?"

Robin was lost in thought for a moment trying to figure a way out to word her request "Moms out of town for a couple weeks-"

"Yea I know she told-"

Robin continued not hearing him interrupt her "And I need you to help me break up her relationship with Lorenzo Alcazar"

Robert nearly choked on his lemonade "What?"

"I wasn't going to tell you but I got to thinking last night and he's a very dangerous man and he and Sonny are bound to break out into a mob war and I just don't want her caught in the cross fire"

Robert was confused to why she thought her mother would be involved with Alcazar of all people "Why do you think she's dating Alcazar?"

Robin took a sip of her drink before replying "Because she told me so, she even went so far as to tell me that he's good in bed, like I would ever want to know that"

Robert was lost in thought thinking about why Anna would tell her that,

"Dad are you listening to me?"

"What? O yeah um, don't worry about luv I'll handle it" said Robert

Robin took the last bite out of her sandwich before replying "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with Mr. Alcazar"

"Dad I don't want you to get yourself into trouble"

Robert got up and paid for lunch "Don't worry I know how to handle people like Lorenzo Alcazar" he said while handing Robin her jacket "Come on I'll walk you back to the hospital and you can tell me all about your conflicted feelings for Patty Boy"

* * *

A few days later Robert was sitting at the bar in the haunted star when Bobbie walked in looking for Luke.

"Hey Robert, have you seen my brother?"

Robert got up and gave Bobbie a kiss on the check "He left about 30 minutes ago said he had a surprise for Tracy"

Bobbie sat down and Robert poured her drink "Oh I just wanted to talk to him about something but I guess it could wait" she took a sip of her drink and looked at Robert "So how's Anna?" she said with a knowing smirk

"She's fine, actually she's on assignment for a couple weeks" Robert smiled "She told you didn't she?"

Bobbie let out a small laugh "Yeah she told me the two of you slept together and are going to try again."

Robert was about to reply when Luke walked in barely able to control his laughter, Bobbie asked him "What's so funny?"

Surprised Luke looked up not realizing that there was people here. "Oh hey Barbara Jean" he said before walking behind the bar and pouring himself a drink.

Robert walked back to his seat "Whats got you in a fit of laughter?"

Luke took a sip of his drink "Guess"

Robert looked slightly annoyed then replied, "You just found out that Helena Cassidine is your mother"

Both Bobbie and Luke looked disgusted at the thought then he said "No ELQ has invested in some faulty condoms" Luke laughed heartily before continuing "They sent out a whole bunch of em' earlier this month and there all defective"

Bobbie thought about that "Where did you hear this?"

"I was just at the Quartermaines and I heard Edward and Tracy discussing it. Looks like there's gonna be a baby boom in about 8-9 months" Luke looked thoughtful for a moment then turned towards Robert "Have you been using the endure condoms? Because if you are you better warn Anna to go pick up some prenatal viatimins"

Robert shook his head "Anna cant have any more kids"

"Oh Robert I'm sorry" said Bobbie sympathetically

He shrugged "No big deal I guess"

Bobbie turned towards Luke "Luke I need to talk to you about something private"

"Sure come on we'll talk in my office" Both Bobbie and Luke walked to the back office and left Robert sitting at the bar.

Robert thought about what Luke said about the faulty condoms and Anna getting pregnant, then he realized he hadn't even been using protection.


	6. Chapter 6

_28 Days later_

Anna worked with a lock pick opening the front door at the Quartermaine mansion She had managed to disable the security alarms long enough for her to get in. Once inside she walked quickly and quietly trying not to disturb any of the staff from their sleep. She checked her '3:23am good timing' she thought as she made her way up to Robert's room. She smiled to herself when she opened the door and found Robert sleeping soundly in his bed. Moving quietly so she wouldn't wake him she took of her shoes, shirt and pants and climbed into bed. She found it odd that he didn't wake but snuggled close to him anyway, he shifted in his sleep and brought one of his hands to rest on her, laying face to face and placed a soft kiss on his lips before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Robert awoke that morning feeling a little extra warm under the covers. He opened his eyes and found Anna snuggled up against him sleeping. He smiled and whispered "I do love this woman" then he leaned placed a kiss on his forehead.

Anna stirred and opened her eyes, she smiled at Robert "Morning"

Robert smiled and pulled her on top of him and kissed passionately tasting her on his lips. "mhm morning, when did you get in?"

Anna looked at her watch "about 5 hours ago" as she sat up straddling his legs "miss me?"

"Of cour-" Anna suddenly jumped off him as a wave a nausea hit her and ran into the bathroom where she abruptly emptied the contents of her stomachs in the toilet. Worried Robert got up and follow her and held her hair back for her while she vomited. When she was finished she leaned against the tub holding her stomach, Robert wet a washcloth and bent down to wipe her face "do you feel sick? Do you know what's wrong?"

Anna closed her eyes and nodded her head "I ate some bad fish in Turkey and got food poisoning"

"are you sure? Maybe you picked a bug, did u go to the doctor?"

"In Turkey? No but I think I know what food poisoning feels like. It was about a week ago, I don't think I cooked the fish right"

"You cooked? Yeah it probably is food poisoning" He joked

Anna smiled and smacked him lightly on the arm before getting up and washing out her mouth. When she was done she went back into the room and lied down on Robert's bed while he called down for Alice to bring up some saltine crackers and herbal tea. Anna hated feeling sick but she had to admit she was kind of liking the way Robert was taking care of her

When Alice came up with the crackers and tea he came back over to the bed and sat down next to her "Are you feeling better" he asked while helping her sit up and handing the cup of tea.

Anna took a sip of her tea "A little, thank you" then she picked up one of the crackers and bit into it

"So how was your assignment in Istanbul?" asked Robert

"It was fine, took a little longer than expected but other then that everything went smoothly" she replied before taking another long sip of her tea.

Robert nodded "That's good"

Anna finished her crackers and set her cup down on the end table before getting off the bed and stretching her back. The tea seemed to have settled her stomach and she actually felt a lot better then she did 20 minutes ago. "So how's everything here in Port Charles?"

"Aside from your occasional shootout down on the docks everything is just peachy, oh and why does Robin think your dating Alcazar ?"

Anna took a sip of her tea and thought about it "Probably because I told her that" then she finished the last of her tea and went into her bag to find her tooth brush.

"Why?"

Walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth she replied before closing the door "Because she asked me if I was" Robert shook his head and laid back on the bed.

Anna emerged from the bathroom about 10 minutes later feeling fresh and renewed. She spotted Robert dozing on the bed, climbed into bed next to him, and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. He surprised her by flipping her onto her back "I thought you were sleeping"

He kissed her neck as he settled between her legs "you thought wrong"

* * *

Hours later Anna had gone to the metro court to check in and then to the hospital to see Robin and let her know that she was back. Anna stepped off the elevator and spotted Robin walking towards the nurses' station.

"Robin!" she called

Robin turned around and found her mom walking over towards her "Mom Hi," she said while greeting her mother with a hug "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning, I thought we could have a late lunch at Kelly's and you can tell me everything that's happened with you a Patrick this past month"

"That sounds great let me finish my rounds first okay?"

Anna nodded as she felt another wave of nausea hit her "Okay I'll be in the waiting area" she said before turning around and heading straight for the nearest bathroom where she managed to keep her breakfast down and washed her face with cold water.

Bobbie had turned the corner and saw Anna and was about to say hi when she saw her turn green and headed towards the bathroom not liking the shade she turned Bobbie followed her in "Anna are you okay?" she asked when she saw Anna leaned over the sink breathing deeply.

"Food poisoning"

"Are you sure?" When Anna nodded her head Bobbie led her back into the waiting area "how about I run a couple tests and give you a prescription for it?"

"What kind of tests?" Asked Anna

"Just to make sure it is food poisoning and not some foreign illness, Robert told me you were on assignment we should make sure it's nothing to serious" she said remembering her conversation with Robert and Luke about the defective condoms a couple weeks ago.

"Oh okay sure" Said Anna before following Bobbie down the hall to a vacant examination room.

* * *

"Why did you tell your father I'm dating Alcazar?" Anna asked Robin as they ate lunch at Kelly's.

Robin swallowed the food in her mouth and took a sip of her drink "Because I'm worried that you're going to get shot or killed because you're standing to close to him or because you know too much about his business. Look take it from somebody who has been in a relationship with someone in the mob sitting vigil by your beau's bedside isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean mom seriously after duke how could you even get involved with another person in the mob?" Robin said to Anna who sat across from her barely able to control her laughter "It's not funny mom."

Anna laughed heartily "Oh darling yes it is" she managed to control her laughter and wiped a tear from her eye "I'm not dating Alcazar, I don't even like him like that"

Robin set down her fork and looked at her mother with just a hint of anger in her eyes "Then why would you let me believe you were!"

Anna smiled "Because you just accused me out of nowhere so I just let you believe, I mean honestly darling I would never date Lorenzo anyway just like you I don't like sitting vigil by bedsides either. But since you seem to be soo interested my love life I will tell you who I'm da-"

Just then Robin's cell phone went off. She looked down at it and saw that it was Patrick, she hit the silent button "It's Patrick I can call him back"

Anna shook her head "No its okay answer it"

"Okay" Robin answered the phone and got up to find a more private place to talk.

After she and Patrick spoke she hung up her phone and looked up just in time to see her dad walk inside. She was about to call to when she saw him walk over to her mother and kiss her on the lips. Shocked Robin dropped her phone on the floor and stared at them as they conversed and her mom feed her dad a spoon of her chili. Robin picked up her phone and stalked over to the table

"Well well well look what we have here" she said once she got to the table

"Hi luv, How are you?" Asked Robert

"Apparently not as good as you are" she replied and then turned to Anna "This is who your dating?" she said pointing towards Robert

Anna nodded "Are you angry?"

"No I'm not angry, I'm happy for you guys I just wished you would have told me instead of letting me think you were dating Alcazar" Then she realized that her father let her believe that to "Dad, why did you let me believe that?"

Robert shrugged "I felt like having a little fun"

"We're sorry sweetheart" said Anna

Robin let out a small laugh and shook her head "You two are a mess you know that?"

Robert smiled at Anna and she smiled back "Yea we know"


	7. Chapter 7

_2 Days Later_

Her nose woke up first this morning. She had been dreaming about laying on a beach sipping a martini in the Bahamas, it had felt so realistic she could actually feel the heat of the sun on her skin. In her dream a waiter had came over and handed her a plate of rotten eggs, the smell had made her sick to her stomach and even when she sent the waiter away the smell lingered in the air. It was only when she woke up a few minutes later that she realized the smell wasn't In her dream but in her reality, swirling around the air in her hotel room. She suspected that her stomach was second to awaken that morning although she couldn't be completely sure. Opening her eyes she immediately spotted a plate of scrambled eggs much like the ones from her dream, fruits, bread, pancakes, coffee and tea surrounded it. Breakfast for two. She would have smiled at the gesture if she wasn't feeling like she was about to vomit all over it. She rolled her eyes, she had seriously thought her food poisoning was over by now and found it strange that the eggs were causing her to feel sick. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew food poisoning shouldn't feel like this, not that she would know though, she hadn't told Robert this but she had never had food poisoning before.

"Morning, what's all this?"Anna said sitting up in bed, she held her breath so she wouldn't breathe in the eggs

Robert smiled that goofy smile that made her heart skip a beat and gestured towards the set up "Breakfast in bed for my beautiful girlfriend"

Anna laughed lightly "Still with the girlfriend thing huh?" she said then leaned in for a kiss. She finally had to take a breath and when she did she felt her stomach turn "but these eggs are kind of making me sick" she continued with a slight frown, pushing the plate of eggs away from her and picking up a piece of fruit from the bowl.

Robert frowned and looked concerned "Are you still feeling sick? Anna I'm starting to get worried. Are you sure its food poisoning?"

Anna swallowed the piece of cantaloupe she was chewing on hoping it would help to have something else to taste, then took a drink from her tea before replying, she had in fact thought about that but was at a loss as to what it could be "Yea I'm sure" she felt her stomach turn again as she breathed in the scent of the eggs and excused herself to the bathroom "Excuse me"

Once inside the bathroom she shut the door behind her and leaned against the counter. Breathing deeply to try and stifle the nausea she starting wondering what was wrong with her 'This is ridiculous' she thought 'the last time I felt this bad was when I was pre- O My God' she stared at her reflection in the mirror for another couple of minutes before all the evidence started to form in her mind creating a picture she had long thought she would never view again.

She moved to sit on the toilet going over and over the events in her mind: The unprotected sex she and Robert have been having, the tiredness she felt on her mission, What she now knows to be morning sickness, and the mysterious absence of her monthly visitor. She smacked her hand to her forehead silently berating herself for letting something like that slip. Just then she heard a knock at the door and Robert calling out asking if she was alright "I'm fine" she said "I'll be right out" then she got up and while she was brushing her teeth her hand unconsciously moved down to her abdomen and she smiled at the thought of having another kid with the man she considered to be her soul mate.

Robert was pacing back and forth Anna's hotel room when she finally emerged from the bathroom "Are you sure your alright? I mean you didn't throw up just now so I guess that's a good sign but you were still feeling sick"

Anna smiled a small smile and made her way across the room to where Robert was standing. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his chest while he hugged her closed to him "I have an appointment today with Bobbie to see about the blood work I told you she took when I went a couple of days ago, I'll get some medication and be good as new in a couple days"

Robert chuckled "When did Bobbie become a doctor? Or did I miss something when I was dead?"

Anna laughed "Well then that makes two of us because she sure seems to be acting like one, but I think she just wanted to make sure I wasn't dying or anything, she put my blood work in as a Jane doe so Robin wouldn't find out and get worried."

Robert smiled "I'm surprised she hasn't noticed already or she'd be all over you shoving medicine down your throat"

Anna looked up at Robert and snaked her arms around his neck "Well that's what I have you for" she said before reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

Sometime later Anna sat in the 7th floor waiting room of General Hospital waiting Bobbie to come with the news about her blood work. Robert had gone to the haunted star after breakfast, ignorant to the fact that Anna might very well be caring his child, she hadn't wanted to raise his hopes just in case she wasn't pregnant which she highly doubted she wasn't.

She was counting tiles one the floor out of sheer boredom when Bobbie walked up to her "Hey Anna"

Anna stood up and smoothed out her pants "Hey Bobbie, do you have my results?" she asked

Bobbie smiled and held up the envelope in her hand "I have them right here" then she pointed towards a vacant conference room a few feet away "Should we go in there?"

Anna nodded and let out a deep breath before following Bobbie inside the conference room. Once inside Anna felt her legs weakening and sat down in a chair before she collapsed onto the floor, butterflies were filling her stomach more and more as the seconds ticked on while she waited for Bobbie to open and read her results.

Bobbie looked up and noticed that Anna had turned almost chalk white "Anna are you okay? Do you want some water?" she asked

Anna shook her head "I guess I'm just nervous, am I pregnant?"

Bobbie smiled "well I'm not an OB/GYN but I think that's what it says on your blood work"

Anna stared blankly at Bobbie for about 20 seconds before replying "was that a joke?"

Bobbie chuckled and sat down across from Anna "The part about me not being an OB/GYN not about you being pregnant"

Anna barely nodded "Oh" looking down at her fingers that were tightly clasped together she tried unsuccessfully to stop her legs from shaking

It was then that Bobbie realized for the first time that Anna might not want to have another child "Anna do you not want to be pregnant?"

Her head shot up, and shock that her friend would even ask her that Anna immediately set the record straight "No, no, no that's not it at all, I just.. what if I lose it? I mean my track record with pregnancies aren't all that great and I don't think I could put Robert, or Robin through that or myself for that matter"

"I don't think you should rush to conclusions Anna, even if you are at risk of losing the baby there are ways to prevent a miscarriage"

"And let me guess, traipsing across the globe trying to save the world isn't one of them huh?" Anna said feeling a little bit better after getting some of her fears off her chest

Bobbie laughed "yes that would be a way to prevent miscarriages, also like avoiding stress and keeping the right diet, but I'm not the person you should be discussing this with, how about I make an appointment with Dr. Lee for tomorrow?"

"Thankyou Bobbie" standing up Anna gave Bobbie a hug

"Anytime"

* * *

Walking towards the Haunted Star, Anna spotted a lady who looked to be about late 20's and in her 3rd trimester waddling down the street. That's when the thought hit her that she wasn't 18 anymore like she was when she had Robin and this pregnancy could be just as high risk and difficult as her pregnancy with leora went or even more high risk if that was even possible.

She thought about what she would do if she was told that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby to term or if she was told that there was a high chance that she would miscarry. Could she abort the baby? Then she thought about leora, her beautiful baby girl who been taken from her before she could even sit up on her own. Anna felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered how small she had been and how she had dreamed of watching her little girl grow up and how she was going to make different choices that time around.

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and decided that whatever obstacles were to come that she and Robert would deal with them together. Thinking of Robert made her smile, she thought about how excited he would be when he found out that there would be another Scorpio on the way, and how he would smother her to no end, and how he would probably buy all the baby clothes in the store. A huge smile spread across her face and before she knew it Anna found herself stepping onto the haunted star, she could hear the blues music playing and found it strange that the casino was open so early in the day.

She made it inside and heard Luke and Robert talking.

"Okay you have to leave now before Anna gets here" said an exasperated Robert in an attempt to get Luke to leave

"Okay okay don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm sure she'll like the setup just as much if I'm here or not" replied Luke

"OUT NOW! Bloody Hell your like a child" Said Robert before taking Luke's jacket and throwing it at him

Deciding to intervene before Robert gets too angry with Luke, Anna walked fully into the haunted star "Hello! "

Robert looked up surprised "Anna your early, that's never happened before, is something wrong? Is it Robin? What did the doctors say?"

Luke laughed and got up to greet Anna with a hug "don't mind him Irish, he just wants everything to be special for his most special lady," he paused and thought about what he just said "his words not mine"

Anna smiled "That's sweet" she made her way across the floor to where Robert was standing by the bar and placed a soft kiss on his lips "The trouble you go through just for me, assuming this is all for me" she jokingly added before walking over to the blackjack turned dinner table and stealing a baby tomato from one of the salads, she popped it into her mouth just before she spotted the wine she wouldn't be able to drink.

"Of course its for you luv who else would it be for" said Robert while pushing Luke out of the casino.

"Bye Luke!" Anna called out just as she heard the door slam and saw Robert re-enter "I thought we were going to have lunch at kelly's, I'm not dressed for all this"

"I wanted to surprise you and I did" said Robert while pulling out a chair for Anna to sit in

Anna sat down in the chair still eyeing the wine "Well you did Scorpio, good job"

Robert sat down across from her and poured them both some wine, Anna stared at her glass "So what did the doctors say?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, i am soooo sorry about the very long wait, but i finally got back to this story and i wrote the chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it. And please dont forget to review :)**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Bye Luke!" Anna called out just as she heard the door slam and saw Robert re-enter "I thought we were going to have lunch at Kelly's, I'm not dressed for all this"

"I wanted to surprise you and I did." said Robert while pulling out a chair for Anna to sit down.

Anna sat down in the chair still eyeing the wine "Well you did Scorpio, good job"

Robert sat down across from her and poured them both some wine, Anna stared at her glass "So what did the doctors say?"

"Well to answer your earlier question, Robin is, as far as I know, fine."

Robert nodded his head "That's good. So what did Bobbie say? You did pick up a bug in Istanbul didn't you?"

Anna shook her head "She did diagnose my condition, but I didn't get it in Istanbul"

Now Robert was really concerned and just a little confused "You've lost me"

A slow smile crept up on Anna's face, and she decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with him "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember our first time together?"

Robert smiled as he recalled that wonderful night in Paris so long ago "Yeah I do"

"Do you remember when we got married?"

Now he was completely confused "Yeah… Anna where are you going with this?"

Her eyes shone with a reminiscentgleam "You were happy then, weren't you?"

"Yes I was. Anna what's going on?"

"Do you remember when you met Robin? What was that like?"

"It changed my whole life" Robert was beginning to catch on to the game Anna was playing with him so he decided to play along and take the trip down memory lane.

"Do you remember when you realized she was your child?"

Robert took a sip of his wine and leaned back in his chair "Yup, you rushed into my house and you needed to tell me something but she interrupted us and called out to you, Luv"

"I was so happy to find her, I guess in a way her disappearing turned out for the good. I mean if she hadn't been kidnapped I would've stayed in New York and you would have went to Australia without meeting her and you might've never known you had a kid." She took a bite out her salad and scanned the room for water or something without alcohol, then she realized that she was in a casino owned by Luke Spencer and the odds of her finding a non-alcoholic drink were slim to none.

"I never thought of it like that before, I guess your right"

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant, I thought it was the universe playing some sick joke on me. I mean there I was 18 years old, forced to go into hiding, broken-hearted and alone. I had no way of caring for a child, I couldn't even use the money I got from the WSB because I didn't want Faison to be able to find me, if Filomena hadn't helped me I don't know what would have happened to us."

Robert took Anna's hand in his "You would have found a way, there's a lot about my life that I regret, and leaving you is at the top of my list."

* * *

Robin sat down in the café at General Hospital. In front of her sat a ham sandwich and a bottle of water, She wondered when her life became so… bland. Ever since she moved back to Port Charles she had been constantly reminded of how boring she had become, Patrick a guy she had just met even saw through her act and took pleasure in teasing her about it. She had even heard from her own father, that she was boring. Robin knew something was wrong but she just didn't have the drive to go out and look for trouble like she loved doing when she was with Jason. It seemed like so long ago now and although her feelings for Jason had dissolved she missed feeling alive on the back of a motorcycle.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Patrick sat down in the chair across from her "Nice lunch"

"I could say the same for you" Robin replied pointing towards his whole grain power bar

"Touché"

"We should go to a race"

Patrick looked up surprised and looked around to make sure Robin wasn't playing a trick on him "A Nascar race?" he asked to clarify

She nodded her head "Yeah, are there any coming up?"

"Um, yeah there's one in Tampa in about a month. Why do you want to see a race all of a sudden?"

Robin shrugged "I don't know. I just want to do something fun"

"I can think of something fun we can do" said Patrick wagging his eyebrows

Robin giggled "You are too much"

Patrick stood up and took Robin by the hand "Come on, and I promise you'll have a blast"

* * *

Empty plates and one empty wine glass sat alone at the lunch table in the middle of the haunted star. Anna and Robert stood a few feet from it dancing to the music coming from the radio.

Anna's head rested on his shoulder, and she brought their intertwined hands down from resting just above his heart to her stomach, she brought her lips close to his ear a whispered "I'm pregnant"

All of Robert's senses came alert at that moment, he opened his eyes and looked Anna straight in hers "Say that again" he wanted to make sure he wasn't losing his hearing, did she say she was pregnant?

Anna smiled up at him and spread his finger along her abdomen "We're having a baby"

It took a minute for Robert to process and digest this new information. He honestly thought that the days of him having kids were long gone, but now here they stood and he was being told that in a matter of months there would be a new addition to the Scorpio family. He felt excited, happy and scared out of his mind all at the same time but he embraced the feelings and enveloped Anna into his arms.

He hugged her tight to him "That's great"

Anna laughed and hugged him just as tight "I was hoping you'd think so"

Then he pulled back "Are you sure, is that what Bobbie told you? She's not a doctor Anna she can't know for sure. Wait so it wasn't food poisoning? It was morning sickness? I thought you couldn't have any more kids. We have to tell Robin. You have to make an appointment"

Anna just smiled and let him ramble on. This is what she missed the first time around so she wanted to savor every minute of watching Robert transform into expectant father mode.

"We have to make an appointment to make sure. I want to be there, they let guys come inside the room right? How far along are you? That's why you didn't drink your wine" Robert had to sit down and take a deep breath, he looked back up at Anna and pulled her down to sit on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist "Pregnant huh?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Mhmm, your gonna be a daddy again, Scorpio"

Robert chuckled "How did this happen?"

"Well you see Robert when a man and a women-"

"No I know how it 'happened' I mean, I thought you said you couldn't have any more kids?" he clarified

"Well I thought that too but then I got pregnant with Leora, and since the pregnancy was so difficult I assumed I wouldn't be able to have another child. I guess I was wrong, but Robert this pregnancy is going to be very high risk and I'll most likely be put on bed rest somewhere between my second and third trimester and there's a very good chance that I could lose the baby"

Robert pulled her as close as she could get and left a lingering kiss on her lips "I won't let that happen"

Anna was on the verge of tears now, she blamed her hormones. She closed her eyes tight shut and buried her face in his shoulder trying to stop the tears from developing in her eyes "I want to believe you Robert I really do, but it isn't that simple"

He pulled her chin up so they were eye to eye with each other "Anna look at me" she opened her eyes "Donely rule number 1"

She grinned at him "Never give up"

"So we aren't going to give up on this baby, okay?"

She nodded her head "Robert?"

"hmm?"

"Did u bring desert?"

He laughed "Yeah it's behind the bar"

Anna got up and half walked half ran to the bar to retrieve the desert. She emerged from the back of the bar with a double fudge chocolate cake. Robert watched her with a smile on his face and he couldn't help thinking that all the years he spent protecting Anna and Robin and everything he went through was worth it just to see that smile on her face.

She cut a slice of the cake and came back to sit down on his lap "It looks great" she took a bit out of the cake and moaned in satisfaction then fed Robert a bite

"It is great" he said

"So when do you want to start telling people?"

"I thought you aren't supposed to tell a lot of people in the first trimester?"

Anna shrugged "Well yeah, they say not to because the first trimester is the highest risk for miscarriages, but we can tell Robin"

"Think of the look on her face when we tell her"

Anna laughed "She is going to be so excited, we have to go tell her come lets go!" Anna got and pulled Robert along with her

"What's the rush? Can't we tell her tomorrow?" Robert asked

"Well yeah but why wait? she's still at work we can meet her there, unless she's.. is she doing something with Patrick?"

"No, I don't know but I was kind of hoping we could go back to the mansion and celebrate our news" he replied, pulling her closer he placed a light kiss on her neck

Anna's eyes fluttered close and she tried really hard to keep her composure "Later, come on Robert lets go tell her and then we can spend the rest of the day and the whole night celebrating"

30 minutes later Anna and Robert sat in the waiting on the 7th floor of General Hospital waiting for Robin to respond to Epiphany's page. Anna turned to Robert "I think Robin should be the only person we tell until I'm at least 4 months a long"

"I was going to suggest that, but you know ole' Port Chuck isn't exactly known for it's well kept secrets" Robert pointed out

"It's a good thing we were trained to keep information secret"

Just then Robin walked up to them "Hey Mom, Hey Dad"

Anna got up and hugged Robin hello "Hi sweetheart"

"Did you guys have me paged?" she asked

Robert nodded and took Anna's hand "Yeah we have some news to tell you"

The first thing that came to Robin's mind was that they were going to announce that they had gotten remarried or at least engaged "What is it?"

Robert looked around them "How about we find a place a little more private?"

"Sure" replied Robin before walking them into an empty conference room, Anna and Robert both walked in and Robin shut the door behind them "So what's the big news"

Anna looked at Robert who looked at her, "Your father and I are back together"

Robin was a little confused, didn't they have this conversation already? "UM, Yeah mom I know, you told me the other day"

Anna nudged Robert in the side letting him know it was his turn to talk "And we are happy"

"Okay what's going on you two?"

Anna smiled and pointed towards her stomach "And we're having a baby, you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon"

Robin looked to Anna then Robert and back, she rushed to her mother to give her a hug and the ladies squealed in excitement "That's so wonderful mom!" Robin gave her dad a hug "Congratulations, but are you sure?"

Anna nodded "Bobbie had some blood tests run and they said I was pregnant"

"That's why she kept smiling at me every time we saw each other today?"

Robert laughed "I guess so"

"How far along are you? Do you know?" asked Robin

Anna nodded "About a month"

"This is so wonderful, I'm so happy for you guys"

Robert pulled Anna close "We're happy too"

Robert and Anna were in the elevator of the Metro Court waiting for it to reach to Anna's floor when Robert pulled the stop button

Surprised Anna asked "What are you doing"

Robert pulled her by the waist towards him "Being spontaneous" he said before kissing her neck

Anna giggled and made a half hearted attempt to pull away "Can't you wait till we get to the room?"

"Its been a long time"

Anna laughed "Its been 12 hours"

He pushed her up against the wall "That's a long time" he dipped his head and planted a long sensual kiss on her.

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. His hands rested at the small of her back pulling her closer as their make out session grew more intense, they slowly traveled down to her butt before he picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Breathing hard Anna broke the kiss "Robert there are cameras in here"

"You're right" He let Anna down and press the button on the elevator for it to start up again, when they reached Anna's floor they both raced to her room.

She opened her door in a rush and as soon as they got inside Robert picked her up and pressed her up against the door, he placed a series of opened mouthed kisses down her neck line which earned him a moan from Anna.

Somehow they made it towards the bed their clothes strewn around the room in a rush and spent the rest of the night making love to each other celebrating their big news.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

10 days later

Anna walked into Kelly's to meet Bobbie for lunch, she spotted her waiting at a table by the window.

"Hey Bobbie" Anna said as she made her way over to the table and sat down across from her friend

Bobbie smiled "Hey Anna, how are you"

Anna sighed "Horrible" she picked up a menu and put it back down almost immediately, the thought of food alone made her stomach turn

"Morning sickness?" asked Bobbie

Anna nodded "I don't know why they call it morning sickness, I remember once when I was pregnant with Robin I woke in the middle of the night vomiting all over the place"

"I know what you mean, when I was pregnant with Carly it would hit me at any time of the day"

"Carly.. Do you want to tell me the story behind her? Because last time I checked your only daughter was BJ"

Bobbie laughed "A lot has changed since you lived here"

"Apparently"

"Where do I start? Um, I was teenager when I had Carly and I had to give her up for adoption. About ten years ago she showed up here in Port Charles and after a LOT of pain and problems we were able to form a bond"

Anna smiled "That's great Bobbie"

"And now its like we've known each other all our lives. She actually co-owns the Metro Court with her um her Jax"

Anna laughed "Complicated relationship?"

Bobbie watched as Anna's face turned into a pale shade of green "Anna are you Okay?" she asked

Anna nodded and took a few deep breaths to stifle the nausea, she leaned her face against the cool window "I woke up this morning and I could hardly get out of bed"

Bobbie frowned in sympathy "Why didn't you cancel? We could have had lunch any other day"

"I thought that the fresh air would make me feel better and it worked for a while"

"Morning sickness is the worst part of the first trimester"

Anna nodded in agreement "But for the life of me I can't remember it being this bad before"

"Really? Do you want anything? Some tea maybe?"

"Ice water with lemon helps"

Bobbie called Georgie over and ordered Anna's drink and a lemonade for herself, Anna still had her face plastered to the window and Bobbie felt sorry for her. Morning sickness seemed to be taking its toll on her but Anna seemed to be taking control of it…for the most part.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Anna when she noticed that Bobbie hadn't ordered anything to eat

Bobbie shook her head "I'm not really hungry, besides how inconsiderate would it be of me to sit and eat right in front of you when you're feeling so sick?"

"The thought of food makes my stomach do flip flops"

"It'll get easier"

"I suppose sitting in Kelly's isn't the best idea if I'm trying to avoid the smell of food"

Bobbie stood up and got her purse "You're right, come on lets get our drinks to go and then go take a walk in the park"

Anna smiled and stood up "That's the best idea I've heard all day"

Robert walked Into the haunted star looking for Luke, he found him behind the bar mixing drinks for his imaginary customers

"Scorpio come join the party" said Luke when he saw Robert walking towards the bar

Robert took a seat by the bar "I've been looking for you"

"Well you found me, what do you need"

"I need your help"

"She got tired of you already? I knew this would happen"

Robert rolled his eyes "Anna and I are fine thank you, I need your help with something else"

Luke poured Robert a drink "Shoot"

"A realtor is meeting me here soon and I want you to help me pick out a house"

"The mansion not good enough for you?"

Robert shrugged "I just thought it was about time I find my own place"

"So what do you need me for?"

"You've been in this town for a while, I need you to tell me which houses are good and which neighborhoods have the lowest crime rates" said Robert

"What's in it for me?"

Robert smiled "You get to spend time with me"

Before Luke had a chance to reply Patrick walked in "There you are, I've been looking all over for you"

Both Robert and Luke looked at each other silently asking if the other knew who Patrick was talking to

Patrick pointed towards Robert "I'm talking to you"

"What do you want with me?" asked Robert clearly confused

"I thought maybe you could give me some advice, do you have time? What are you doing today?"

Robert looked at his watch "Luke and I are going house hunting, the realtor should be here any minute"

"You two are moving in together?" asked Patrick

Luke shook his head "I like my place at the Quatermaine mansion pretty well, besides he's not my type"

Patrick chuckled "I meant are you and Anna moving in together?"

Robert shrugged "If she wants to, but I'm just looking to get back on my feet"

"In other words they are moving in together" said Luke "Anna doesn't do booty calls and he's starting to get tired of going to the hotel every night"

Robert looked at Luke who had to turn his face to keep from laughing, then he turned back to Patrick "I'll ask you again, what do you want with me?"

Patrick sighed "I want to do something really nice for Robin, we're going away in a few weeks and I just wanted to do something romantic before that"

"Going away where!"

"To Tampa for a nascar race" answered Patrick

"For how long?"

Luke snickered "Face it Robert your little girl is growing up"

"Oh shut up" Robert looked at Patrick again "And what do you need my advice about?"

"Well you got Anna back in a matter of a couple of days you must have done something really good, I want Robin to know that I'll be there for her no matter what, even if I'm not ready for a serious relationship"

"What do you mean you're not ready for a serious relationship? Aren't you guys dating?"

Patrick shook his quickly "Oh no Robin knows our relationship is strictly sexu-… plationic"

Roberts eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets "Say that again"

Luke leaned over the bar and whispered that Patrick should leave before Robert had a chance to stop him but before Patrick could get up, they were interrupted by the realtor

"So sorry I'm late, the traffic this time a day is horrible. Mr. Scorpio?" said Mrs. Evans the realtor Robert hired to help him find the perfect house for him, Anna and the new baby on the way.

Robert stood up and shook her hand in greeting "That's me, we spoke on the phone"

Mrs. Evans nodded her head "I remember, you're looking for something with 3 bedrooms and a backyard. I think I've found a few houses that you'll like"

"Good" Robert turned to Luke "This is Luke Spencer he'll be joining us"

Mrs. Evans shook Luke's hand "Nice to meet you Mister Spencer" she looked at Patrick "Are you coming too?" she asked

Robert jumped in immediately "NO! he's not"

Patrick shook his head "I have to get going, Robert Luke I'll see you guys later" Patrick rushed out before Robert had a chance to ask him again about his relationship with Robin. She was going to kill him when she found out that he had let it slip to her father of all people that they were bed buddies.

Bobbie and Anna had been walking in the park for about 10 minutes when Anna got tired and had to sit down. They found a bench to sit on

"This is one thing about pregnancy that I could really skip"

"Are you feeling sick again"

Anna nodded "I feel sick and tired and everything"

Bobbie frowned "Is it really that bad? Have you seen Doctor Lee yet?"

"Not since she confirmed that I was pregnant about a week ago. My first official appointment is in a few days" Anna smiled "Roberts so excited, he keeps insisting on coming with me"

Bobbie laughed "You know he doesn't really have to, he might want to hear the baby's heart beat but other than that all she's going to do is run some tests"

"I know, and I've tried to tell him that but he says he wants to be there for everything"

Bobbie smiled "Aw that's so sweet"

Robin walked by and heard the ladies talking, she stopped and walked over to them "Hey you two"

"Hi honey"

"Hey Robin"

Robin sat down on the other side of Anna and gave her mother a hug "What are you guys doing?"

"We were going to have lunch but Anna wasn't feeling too well so we decided to take a walk in the park"

Robin frowned "Are you feeling sick? Mom you should stayed in bed then, I'm sure you could have rescheduled your lunch"

Anna shook her head "I thought the fresh would do me some good"

"And did it?" asked Robin sarcastically

Anna stuck her tongue out at Robin "Yes, it has Ms. know-it-all"

Bobbie laughed "You two are something"

Anna and Robin laughed "What are you doing here?" asked Anna

"I'm on break and decided to come and take a walk in the park"

"You know what I could really eat right now?"

Both Bobbie and Robin asked in union "What?"

Anna licked her lips "An ice cold lemon ice"

Robin stood up "I'll go find a vendor"

She left in search for a Italian ice vendor and returned about 5 minutes later with 3 Italian ices she handed one to her mother and one Bobbie and sat back down in her seat next to Anna

They each sat in a comfortable silence for a while enjoying the cold treat before Anna broke the silence

"Want to hear a story"

"Sure" answered Bobbie

"The day Robert and I got back together, he surprised me with a whole quart full of lemon ice"

Robin laughed "Really?"

Anna smiled and nodded "It was really sweet. We agreed to talk about what happened to him during the years we thought he was dead, and when I got there, he surprised me with it. He said he asked cook to make it for him"

Robin and Bobbie smiled at her "Awww" they both said

"It was actually the day I walked up on you and Patrick picnicking"

"That's what you were doing in the park? I was wondering that"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he remembered but then again I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised" Anna smiled as she recalled the memory of eating Italian ices with Robert just after their first wedding in Italy.

Robert ran his fingers against the cool marble of the kitchen in the 5th house they'd seen today. He had to admit, out of all the houses they had seen he liked this one a lot. It had 3 bedrooms one for him and Anna one for the baby and a guestroom, it also had two and a half baths, a very spacious family room and big backyard. The kitchen was a little on the small side but it didn't matter it wasn't like he or Anna would be making much use of it.

"I like it" said Robert to Luke who had been waiting patiently by the kitchen door to hear the verdict on the house

"It's in a good neighborhood, not a lot of crimes scenes"

Robert made his way back to the family room to find the realtor, he found her talking on her cell but she ended the call when she saw him enter "I'll take it" he said

smiled for the first time genuinely since this morning "That's wonderful! Are you sure?"

Robert nodded "I like it, and it has all the things I'm looking for"

"I'll start the paper work" She said before exiting the house and going to her car

Luke walked up to Robert "What's your deal?"

Confused Robert asked "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you suddenly need a house? One with extra bedrooms and big backyards?"

Robert shrugged "I just it would be nice to grow old in"

"You want Anna to move in with you don't you?"

Robert smiled "Am I that obvious?"

Luke nodded "Yeah you are. Did you tell her you're looking for a house?"

"Not yet, it's a surprise"

Luke looked at Robert skeptically "I thought you said you guys were trying to take things slow?"

"We were married twice and have a child together how slow can we go?"

Anna walked into her hotel room and flopped down on the couch, every bit of movement these days seemed to take up every ounce of energy she said, she had heard that it was normal but couldn't remember being this tired in her first pregnancy. "It must be because of my age" she said to her self

She picked up her cell phone and called in to headquarters at the agency she was working with. After about the 3rd ring someone answered and transferred Anna to Micheal Morris Anna's first boss

He picked up the phone "Good evening "

"Evening Micheal, how are you?"

"I'm good, we're a little behind without you here"

Anna frowned "I'm sorry, my vacation is actually why I'm calling"

"Please tell me you're cutting it short" he pleaded

Anna laughed "Actually it's the complete opposite, I'm going to have to go on a leave of absence…indifinetly"

frowned "Why? Did you get another offer from another agency?"

"No, I'm pregnant" she replied

"Oh Anna congratulations" Then he added in a whisper "Is it Brents?"

Anna giggled "You are horrible, no it isn't Brent's"

"Have you told him? When was the last time you even spoke to him?"

"I haven't spoken to him since my last assignment in Turkey, I kind of don't know how to break the news to him"

"I'll be happy to tell him for you, I don't know what you were doing with my baby brother anyway when you know you belong with me"

Anna laughed "Goodbye Micheal, I'll fax over my paperwork in the morning"

"Bye Anna"

She hung up the phone and went to stand outside on the balcony, she wondered where Robert was and why he hadn't called her all day, she almost went to get her cell but changed her mind and decided to wait until he got there to ask him about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Robert opened the door at Kelly's for Anna, she walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when the cool air conditioning hit her. She welcomed the cool air grateful for the escape from the unbearable summer heat, or maybe it was just her that thought it was so hot? Robert seemed fine.

They found a table and sat down waiting for someone to come and take their order. Anna perused the menu, she smiled to herself it really hadn't changed over the last 15 years "I think I'll have a stack of pancakes with French toast, oatmeal and fruit on the side, oh and some waffles"

Robert laughed "Anything else left on the menu?"

Anna stared at him "What's that supposed to me?" she asked

Robert stopped laughing "Nothing luv it was joke"

"You think I'm fat!" she exclaimed slamming the menu down on the table and attracting the attention of a few other customers near their table

Robert placed a hand over hers trying hard to calm her down "Shush luv, that's not what I said"

She pulled her hand away and made no attempt to lower her voice "But that's what you meant"

"No its not, it was just a little joke, nothing to get so worked up over"

"Oh so now I'm making a scene?"

"What that's- I mean-"

Anna rolled her eyes and continued "Well I'm sorry that I feel offended that my 'boyfriend' just called me fat!" she leaned in across the table and added in a whisper "I am carrying your child Mr. Scorpio, maybe that's the reason"

Robert offered her a pleading smile "I know, and you're doing it so well I can hardly tell"

She rolled her eyes again at him and picked up her menu again "Really I thought I was fat"

"I didn't mean to call you fat, I think you look beautiful" said Robert

"You do?"

He nodded "Yes I do, pregnancy fits you well"

Anna sighed and set down her menu "I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I went on the scale this morning and I gained 4 pounds since I can back from turkey Robert 4 whole pounds!"

"Really? I hadn't even noticed" he replied knowing better then to walk into her trap

"Liar"

"I'm serious Anna, besides your pregnant you're supposed to gain weight"

She frowned "I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

Georgie walked over to their table pad in hand ready to take their order "Hey Uncle Robert, Aunt Anna. What can I get you guys today?"

They both greeted her before Robert put in their orders, after she left they returned back to their conversation "We don't have time to waste, we have to be at the hospital by 11:00" said Robert trying to change the subject

"I know Robert I'm the one who told you the time of the appointment, and nice job with changing the subject"

He smiled at her "I cant wait"

She returned his smile "Neither can I"

Sometime later both Anna and Robert walked off the elevator onto the 7th floor of General Hospital. They figured they would stop by to say hello to Robin before heading off to Dr. Lee's office.

After asking a nurse for Robin they found her around the corner nuzzled against Dr. Patrick Drake on the wall. Robert nose flared at the sight of the other man, he still hadn't forgotten about his little confession at the haunted star.

Anna walked up to the two of them "Hello you two"

Startled Robin jumped back not seeing her parents walking towards them "Hi mom hi dad"

Patrick waved nervously at them both "Hey" was all he said before he saw Robert staring at him "I have to go" he bent to kiss Robin on the cheek but thought better of it and changed his mind before walking away in the other direction

Robin looked in the direction Patrick had just gone in "That was weird" she said

Anna nodded "It was, but anyway we came to say hello before our first real doctor's appointment"

Robin smiled and gave her parents a hug "I'm so happy for you guys"

Robert hugged her back "We're happy too"

"Do you want me to come with you guys?" Robin asked as she pulled back and straitened her clothes

Robert shook his head "You have better things to do"

Anna winked and added "Like finish what you were starting with Patrick before we interrupted"

"Or go take care of your patients Dr. Scorpio" said Robert with an emphasis on the Dr.

Anna grabbed Robert by the hand and pulled him towards the elevators "Come on, we're going to be late" she turned back to Robin "Don't listen to your father go have fun with Patrick, bye honey"

Robin laughed as Robert sent her a glare that let her know that he didn't approve of what her mother was implying. She sure did miss having them around "Bye mom bye dad"

Waiting a while after they were no longer in sight, Robin turned on her heels and started walking in the other direction in search of Patrick. She found him a few minutes later arguing with a orderly about god knows what.

"Excuse Dr. Drake, he's having a bad day" She said to the orderly before pulling Patrick away and into the nearest vacant exam room

"Hey! Robin what was that for?"

"You were attacking the poor orderly!" she said barely able to control her laughter "What's wrong with you?" she asked

"I don't know what you mean"

Robin gave him knowing look "Is that why you ran away when you saw my parents?" she asked

Patrick turned away from her "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked not believing him for one second

Patrick sighed "I may have… let it slip to you father about our arrangement"

"Arrangement?" Robin was confused

"That we were um bed buddies" clarified Patrick

Robin stared at Patrick shocked for a few long seconds before bursting out with laughter "You what?"

"It's not funny Robin!"

She barely able to control herself "Yes it is"

"Are you going to help me out here or not?" he asked growing impatient

Robin shook her head and raised her hands in defense "You're on your own with this one"

Anna sat on the examination table with her legs swinging to and fro. She and Robert had been in there for a while now while Dr. Lee asked them question after question about their health and took 2 samples of blood. She had stated that because Anna was typically older than the modern day mother she wanted to take every caution possible to ensure a safe pregnancy.

Dr. Lee closed a file and put it down "Alright Ms. Devane this part is what you've been waiting for"

Anna's face brightened and she squeezed Roberts hand "We get to listen to the heartbeat?"

The doctor nodding as she set up the monitors "Yes"

"What if, ah, the baby's heartbeat is irregular or something? What then?" Robert asked

"Well then we'll have to run a number of tests and procedures to fix that, but I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves, right now all we need to focus on is listening for a heartbeat"

A few minutes later the room was silent except for the low beeping of the monitors. Dr. Lee was using the ultrasound handle to move across Anna's stomach looking for a heartbeat, as the minutes ticked on Anna felt her anxiety grow and the questions started forming in her head. What's taking so long? It's never taken this long before. What if I'm not really pregnant? What if it's just menopause? What if I was pregnant but I lost the baby already?

She was just about to ask Dr. Lee about the long delay, when she heard the soft pitter-patter of a baby's heartbeat coming from the monitors. She looked at Robert to make sure she wasn't just hearing what she wanted to but from the look on his face he heard it to.

Their baby's heartbeat.

When he heard it is when it finally really dawned on Robert that he would be having another child. When Anna told him she was pregnant he had been excited, happy and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. But now sitting in this hospital room holding Anna's hand while the doctor looked for a heartbeat and hearing it for himself it really hit him that he was going to be a dad again. He had a chance to correct the mistakes he made the first time around. And hopefully make better choices.

The same thoughts were running through Anna's mind as well, she had waited so long to the point where she thought it would never happen again. And part of her had accepted it and moved on, but there was always that one little part in the back corner of her mind that she'd let wonder sometimes and create little scenarios in her head about being pregnant and having a baby.

Roberts baby.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Lee "That's your baby's heartbeat" she said "It's strong, and Mr. Scorpio it is not irregular so you have nothing to worry about"

Robert gave Anna a kiss on the forehead "Thank god"

"That's our baby Robert" said Anna through barely contained tears, she smiled up at him happiness gleaming in her wet eyes

"We're having a baby" Said Robert the news still sinking into him

Dr. Lee smiled at them, from the stories Robin had told her about her parents she wouldn't have expected this but she found it sweet and kind of inspiring "I'll make your next appointment for 2 weeks from now"

Anna nodded and sat up to get herself together "Can I ask you a question about the blood you took?" she asked

Dr. Lee nodded "Sure"

"What kind of tests are you going to run?"

"Well we're just going to run some tests to make sure your hormone levels are correct and stuff like that, it's nothing to worry about these tests are typically standard for a wo-"

"A woman my age yes I know" said Anna slightly irritated that people kept bringing up her age when they spoke about her being pregnant

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel old Ms. Devane" said Dr. Lee

"It's alright, I'm sorry for snapping" replied Anna with a slight smile before grabbing Robert to leave

"2 weeks then?" said Robert making sure he was correct

"Yes, I'll pencil you guys in call if there are any changes to your schedule" answered Dr. Lee before both Anna and Robert exited the room.

Anna opened the door to her hotel room and stepped inside, Robert wasn't far behind her with dinner in his hands

"I'm starved" said Anna as she flopped down on the couch

"Ditto" replied Robert as he found the plates and forks "But I'm still not sure Chinese food is good for you"

"Robert you're not going to do this for the next 7 ½ months are you? Its fine" said Anna in an exasperated tone. They had spent 20 minutes in the Chinese store arguing about whether she should be eating Chinese food or not.

"I'm just saying, maybe I should just call room service"

Anna moved the food and stuff out of the way before sitting on his lap, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "If you let me eat it I promise it'll be worth your while" before placing a light kiss behind his ear

Robert groaned "Maybe I need a preview"

Anna grinned and started to nibble on his ear causing Robert to forget all about the food. He hands began to wander and found their way under Anna's shirt.

Before they could find their real destination Anna pulled back and stood in front of Robert "Food first" she said with a smile on her face.

He didn't waste any time in sharing out her food and giving it to her, his own appetite forgotten "Eat up" he encouraged

Anna laughed and decided to take her time "I knew you'd see things my way"


End file.
